video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
My Best Ever Nursery Play Rhymes
|catalogue number = VC1438 KC1598 |rating = |running time = 50 minutes|re-released by = VCI and Kid's Club|re-release date = }}My Best Ever Nursery Play Rhymes is a UK VHS release by VCI on 10th March 1997. It got re-released by VCI and Kid's Club on 9th March 1998 and it got re-released by VCI, Kid's Club and Cinema Club on 22nd July 2002. Description OVER 30 ACTIVITY RHYMES AND SONGS Learn all the actions, and play along to your favourite rhymes and activity songs. Every child enjoys singing and playing along at Nursery School and in the playground with their favourite songs and rhymes. So why not entertain your children for many hours at home with this carefully chosen selection of 33 activity songs and rhymes that they know and love. Songs # If You're Happy and You Know It # Miss Polly Had a Dolly # Wheels on the Bus # Hickory Dickory Dock # Round and Round the Garden # Two Little Dickie Birds # Row, Row, Row Little Boat # I'm a Little Teapot # Incy Wincy Spider # Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes # Ring a Ring O' Roses # Five Speckled Frogs # Caterpillars Only Crawl # Two Fat Gentlemen # Bananas in Pyjamas # Sleeping Lions # Once I Caught a Fish Alive # Pat-a-Cake # Hush a Bye Baby # Cobbler, Cobbler # Ten in a Bed # Boys and Girls Come Out to Play # One, Two Buckle My Shoe # Let it Snow Tomorrow # Here's the Church # Centtipede Song # Inchworm # One Potato # Five Current Buns # Tommy Thumb # Farmer's in His Den # Oranges and Lemons # Mulberry Bush Credits Opening (Original 1997 release) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI children's promo from 1996 (Long version) by Jonathan Kydd * Nursery Play Rhymes intro (Long Version) * Start of Nursery Play Rhymes (1990) Closing (Original 1997 release) * End of Nursery Play Rhymes (1990) * Closing Credits (Short Version)/A VCI Production logo (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Nursery Play Rhymes intro (Long Version) * Start of Nursery Play Rhymes (1990) Closing (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Nursery Play Rhymes (1990) * Closing Credits (Short Version)/A VCI Production logo (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1996 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots Video", "Sky Dancers" and "Dragon Flyz". Gallery Nursery Play Rhymes Title card.png|Title card Children's Play-School (1997) Inside Cover.png Video clips Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Nursery Rhymes with Elizabeth Watts Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Kid's Club Category:Elizabeth Watts (Presenter) Category:Nursery Rhymes Video Category:2002 DVD Releases